Problem: To get to school each morning, Ben takes a scooter 16.37 kilometers and a car 9.03 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 51.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Ben's journey in total?
To find the total distance Ben travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Ben travels 25.4 kilometers in total.